zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Touches - Fan Fiction Trilogy Ending
It's that same ringing once more.. There wasn't anything special now.. Everyone's alright.. People were still dying, and some were even happilly dying.. It's like a dumb dream, a lucid dream.. "Hiroki.." A lightly pitched voice breaks the silence.. "Hiroki" It gets louder, it's as if it is trying to reach someone.. "Hiroki!" It's now yelling.. Someone or Something is desperately trying.. "HIROKI!" It sounds like it's crying.. No sounds but this voice kept on ringing.. "You bastard... Wake up..." It's sad, why? There's no reason here.. "Jade, he's been gone for a long time now.. There's no chance." A more masculine voice spoke.. "How can you say that.. He's never given up... And we shouldn't aswell!" It's like an argument over there.. "Geniuses, lower your voices.. If you continue, you might lower your chances..." Hiroki spoke, his voice was rather deep and dry.. "It's about time, Sir." The man on his right spoke, he looks like he just went through hell in that suit of his. "Sir, we are in a dire situation.. They've gotten stronger.." He explains, though he silences.. "Oh well.. It's not like they're anywhere near our power.." Hiroki shrugs the comment, and laughs.. "Who gives a shit anyway.." Arc 1 Chapter 1 - Asking More, Yet Less "It has been quite a while.." Hiroki gets off of the bed they've put him on. "D-Don't do that a-again!" Jade was still crying, how cute.. "Sir, if it is in your time.. We have been waiting to test our strenght on you.." Avv stood up, brushing a bit of dirt off his suit. "Avv.. Isn't this a little bit too early? He just woke up, obviously he'll be weak!" Jade tried defending her friend, but to no avail. "Sure.. I'm up for a warm-up.." Hiroki was stretching, like he wasn't even asleep for those Twelve Years. "I..Wasn't expecting for this big of a crowd to come.." Hiroki was looking quite shy. "It is causing quite a ruckus, should I tune them down, Sir?" Avv was holding a Microphone in his hand. Hiroki gestured his hand for Avv to do so, and he did.. The crowd finally silenced. "Best of luck to all of us here; Jacob, Avv, Hiroki, and of course me, Alice." Alice commented. "Good luck, J." Jade whispered to Jacob, giving him a light tap on the cheek. "Damn it... I really have missed a lot." Hiroki put on his hood. ..... "Sir.. We can stop if you're upset about that." Avv requested, but it was denied. "I don't care... Just come at me, let's see how strong you all really have gotten." Hiroki slouched a bit. Jade walked up to her old friend, and gave him a slap. Hiroki just stared at her, "Why..?" He silently asks. "Because of that, you want to kill him?!" Jade was more upset than earlier. "..So...? You can get him back..." Hiroki continued, his cheek got in contact with more slaps. "And see him get killed.. Over, and Over again?!" Jade tackled Hiroki onto the ground, punching him with all of her strenght. "...Yeah....Who cares anyway...." Hiroki's cheek started bleeding, his regenerative powers were slowed by his emotions. "Y-You.....I fucking hate you, Shunsuke Ishiki!" Jade bashed his head into the ground, the force making Hiroki spit out some teeth. "You'll never get it!" Jade kept punching him.. She's the strongest of them all now..? "YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE!" Jade stopped her fist from making contact. "...You stopped....Why so...Glum..?" Hiroki didn't feel the pain, his regeneration wasn't working, something was wrong. "I'll fucking kill you..." Jade began crying, "You left for so long... AND THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT?!" Jade bore her fist into his chest, though her punch just ripped his clothes open and cracked a few ribs. "I wish... You'd just be normal!" Jade kept crying, Hiroki just layed there, his dry emotionless eyes began dripping tears. "I couldn't break his heart, okay?! I love him aswell..." Jade began explaining. "He confessed... I just couldn't turn do-" She was cut short, "You couldn't..? Or you just didn't want to..?" Hiroki got responded with another punch. "Just because of this... You think I've replaced you..?" Jade was readying her hand for another jab at her friend's face. "That is quite enough, Mam." Avv grabbed her hand, "We were planning for a nice battle, but due to emotional difficulties.. We shall have to postpone it." "Jacob has returned to his cabin, along with Madam Alice." He continued. "It would be for the best if you ended this dispute peacefully." Jade stood up, she wiped her tears away, "If you won't believe me, Shunsuke.. I won't give you any luck on recovering." She walked to her quarters. "Sir, that wasn't such a good move.. Madam Jade, she is sort of delicate." Avv began explaining. "Why do I care...." Hiroki wiped his tears, but more came right after. "God fucking damn it... What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Hiroki was regretting. "Avv.. Call out Jade for tomorrow, she and I shall need to settle this, peacefully..." Chapter 2 - Lowly Talk with Her Highness Hiroki jumps over the gate of Jade's palace, things changed too much. "Who goes there?!" She was surprised, but she quickly turns away from Hiroki's sight, though she couldn't. He ran up the side of her wall, and sits down on her window frame, "You've changed your place..?" He casually asks her. Jade was still silent, "...What do you want....?" She quietly asks, Hiroki's arrival was quite too early. He looks down, crushing the concrete of the wall. "Explain to me..." He comments, "Explain why you chose him instead of me..?" "I already told you, he asked so nicely.. I couldn't refuse if he gets hurt by my words!" She walks up to him, irritated by his insolence. "Then... What happens to me...?" Hiroki asks, looking at Jade with tears rolling off his eyes. "Shunsuke...." Jade hugs her friend, crying along with him, "You'll get through it, you idiot...!" She starts comforting him the best she could. Jacob enters the room via the door, he looks over at Jade and Hiroki. "Hey Hiroki, if you want to vent.. Can you do it somewhere that people can see you?" He talks like they were friends. "Shunsuke.. Don't" Jade held down her friend's hands, preventing him from attacking Jacob. "Woah, dude.. Calm down, I was just here to get something." Hiroki couldn't handle it, though Jade was strong enough to keep him down. Jacob walks to Jade's bed, grabbing something from it, it was.. Cloth. "Sorry, Left my boxers here." He sounded dumb, but it was a plan. Hiroki grit his teeth, he stares deathly at Jacob, choking him with the blood he lost from crushing the wall. "Shunsuke!" Jade yelled, snapping him out of it.. She was mad, yet crying. She headbutts him, his blood poured onto the floor and on Jacob, blood came down Hiroki's head, Jade has gotten too strong. They just looked at eachother, each with the face of anger, though Jade leaned in her lips closer. Jacob went outside, cleaning off his shirt from the blood, 'I forgot... He's the strongest.' He thought. "Shunsuke.. You fucking idiot." Jade giggles, planting their lips together, though it was much shorter. Jade wipes off Hiroki's tears, warmly giving him a smile, "It's not what you want, I know... But, it's all I can give.." "...Sure..It's nice...." He responds, smiling lightly. "I'm Glad you're fixed.. Shun.." Chapter 3 - Fixed, Still Broken